CharmedLighter
by kaysha14
Summary: Piper Halliwell watched from across the street as the woman she knew was dead walked past. Join Piper's quest to find Prue and Prue's struggle to keep her new life safe while feeling drawn back to her old one. Better summary inside. R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary - **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Charmed as I'm sure you already know but I do own the characters I create :D**

**R&R Please.**

**1.01**

**The Fellowship of the Winged **

**Int. Halliwell Manor, 2001:**

Prue and Piper Halliwell lie unconscious on the floor, both badly bleeding. Across the room, Dr Griffiths lies dead. The manor is badly damaged; a wall has been destroyed where Prue was thrown through it and the windows of the front door are broken. Blue orbs are seen as Leo Wyatt orbs in. Shock and pain cross his face as he rushes to his wife's side, holds his hands above her wounds and heals her. He then goes to her sister, Prue, as Piper comes to. He tries to do the same to her, but it has no effect and he realizes she's dead; tears form in his eyes and his heart breaks.

**Int. "Up There", 2001: **

Prue Halliwell is standing next to three Elders.

Prue: I understand.

One of them waves their hand at her and she disappears in orbs.

Opening Credits

Various Shots of San Francisco are shown.

**Ext. Alley,** **2007 -Morning:**

A young girl, about 15, is thrown against a wall and is knocked out. Just then, a woman orbs in. We see her from behind, she has long brown hair. She telekinetically throws the demon against a wall and throws a vanquishing potion at him. He explodes almost instantly.

The woman walks over to the girl and heals her, we now see her face. The Whitelighter is Prue Halliwell.

Prue: I told you, no demon fighting!

Girl: Well what was I supposed to do? He attacked me!

Prue: What do you expect? You're in an alley! What are you doing here?

Girl: I think the question should be; what are YOU doing here?

Prue: MADISON!

Girl: Ok, ok, so I might have tracked him here …

Prue: Madison! You're so grounded, missy!

Madison: MOM!

Prue helps her up and they walk out of the alley. Across the street, Piper Halliwell is putting bags into her car. She closes the trunk and looks across the street and sees a woman who she knows is dead. The woman walks with a spring in her step, a certain confidence or cockiness. Some would call it too confident, but those who knew her or at least used to, would call it Prue Halliwell.

Piper (whispering): Oh my god, Prue??

Just then a truck drives past blocking her view of the other side of the street. When it has passed the woman can no longer be seen.

Piper: Imagining your dead sister- what's next straight coats?

She says this even though she knows she saw her.

**Int. House- Somewhere outside San Francisco: **

Prue and Madison enter laughing. A young boy, about 6, runs down the hall. He also has brown hair and has a huge smile on his face.

James: Hey Mom! Happy anniversary!

Prue: Thanks honey!

Madison: So where's Dad, so I can give you guys your present?

James: Uh, he's getting dressed, I think.

Madison (smiling): Ok, so I'll go get the present!

She walks down the hall and turns right and goes through the first door. Inside is a light pink room which looks as though it is for a little girl rather than a teenager, although it does have a few older things in it, like the Chad Michael Murray poster on the back of the door.

Madison (calling): Kelly?!

A blue light appears and a woman about Prue's age, with shoulder -length blonde hair, teleports in.

Kelly: Hey you! Are they ready?

Madison: Um, yeah, they should be.

They both leave the room and walk back down the hall. Prue and a handsome man are making out on the couch

Madison: EW, you guys, daughter in the room!

They stop, look up at her and laugh; the man walks over to her and pulls her into a hug.

Man: Hello to you too, honey.

Madison (smiling): Hey Daddy.

Man (noticing Kelly): Hey Kel, what are you doing here?

Kelly (joking): Hi Daniel, thanks for acknowledging me! What, am I not allowed to visit? Well I'll let Maddie tell you.

Madison: This is your present!

Prue: Huh?!

Madison: She's gunna take you on a little trip down memory lane.

**Ext. "UP There", 2001: **

Prue, Daniel and Kelly teleport beside 3 Elders.

Kelly: This is the start of Prue's new destiny.

Prue: Mm, I remember this one! I haven't thought about what he said in a long time. I wonder what he meant.

Daniel (confused): What?

Prue: Just watch.

Prue and a group of elders are talking.

Elder 1: Prue, after we thought about all the good you've done and still can do, we have made a decision about your future.

Elder 2: You may have fulfilled your Charmed destiny but that does not mean you have fulfilled _your_ destiny.

Elder 3: And so we have decided to make you a Whitelighter.

Elder 1: Though, there will be rules you WILL follow! You cannot see your sisters or let them know you are alive. You will have your powers as well as Whitelighter powers; healing, orbing and glamouring. And, if you disobey our rules and see your sisters, your wings will be clipped.

Prue: How can you just expect me never to see them again?! They're my family; if I can't see them then what's the point?!

Elder 3 (to other Elders): Could you give us a moment?

The other elders reluctantly walk away.

Elder 3: Prue, you and I both know that you will see them again one day.

Prue: What, when they're six feet under? I don't think so!

Elder 3: Ok, Prue. The other Elders didn't want me to tell you this, so I would appreciate your discretion. You will see them again; it's your destiny, now I can't tell you anything else, only that.

Prue: How am I supposed to know what that means? I'll work with them again, I'll see them somewhere, I'll go round to the manor for afternoon tea? What, I'm just to accept that I can't see them ever again in the hope that something some Elder told me will come true?

Elder 3: Prue, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye –

Prue: Talk about understatement of the century! Try "_never_ seen eye to eye"!

Elder 3: PRUE, will you please just listen to what I have to say?! Everything happens for a reason, Prue; you cannot fight this, your death, the Charmed Ones meeting Paige, you becoming a Whitelighter; it's all part of a bigger picture.

Prue: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Elder 3: I've already said too much. You're choice is this, accept your new destiny or don't! If you don't, you will spend eternity being dead but if you do, you will have a whole new life - a second chance.

There is silence for a long moment.

Prue: Well, I guess I'll have to accept, if it's my destiny. But that doesn't mean I have to like it!

Elder 3: I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Prue.

A smile creeps onto the Elder's lips and Prue can't help but half-smile back.

Prue: Ugh, are we actually smiling at each other? That is so wrong! I guess this must be a whole new life 'cause in my old one I would never dream of smiling at an Elder!

Elder 3: I can take your wings away just as quick as I gave you them!

Prue: Right. Um, sorry, I guess.

The other 2 Elders walk back over to them.

Elder 1: Well, what is your decision?

Elder 3: Prue has accepted her destiny.

Elder 2: And has she agreed to obey the rules?

The Elder 1 looks at Prue and gives a slight nod of his head.

Prue: I have.

Elder 2: Good! You will work with another Whitelighter until you get the hang of your new powers. We will give you a few weeks to get yourself settled.

Elder 1: Remember Prue, we are not making you a Whitelighter so you can go back and lead your old life; you are becoming one to help people.

Prue: Yeah, yeah, I know, protect witches, guide them, and help future Whitelighters. I understand.

Elder 1 waves his hand at her and she disappears in orbs.

The scene freezes as Prue is in mid-orb.

Daniel (laughing): Did you see their faces, 5 minutes as a Whitelighter and they already disapprove!

Prue (whilst hitting him): And? They don't even like you!

Kelly: Ouch!

Daniel draws them both a dirty look.

Daniel: I think we should be moving on!

Prue: No, wait for a minute. I just wish I knew more about what he meant! Can we stay here and watch to see what they say?

Kelly: I'm sorry, Prue, it doesn't work like that; these are your memories and since you weren't here, you can't remember it. Although, there might be something …

Prue: What?

Kelly: Well, I can hear people's thoughts in their memories, but I don't know if it would work because this isn't the Elder's quest.

Daniel: Worth a shot.

Kelly takes a step forward and waves her hand at the scene. Prue orbs back into place.

The 2 elders go back away from the group. The scene stops and replays at where Prue and the 3rd Elder are talking about Prue seeing her sisters.

Elder 3: PRUE, will you please just listen to what I have to say?! Everything happens for a reason, Prue, you cannot fight this, your death, the Charmed Ones meeting Paige, you becoming a Whitelighter; it's all part of a bigger picture.

Kelly waves her hand again and suddenly Prue's head is filled with his thoughts.

Elder 3 (thinking): Look what you've done now; you've already said too much, she cannot possibly find out any more, it's her destiny to find out on her own. Maybe I should just stop her from becoming a Whitelighter, stop all this from happening – no, I can't do that; my wings would be clipped, not to mention how much everything would be messed up! I am the only person who knows and for now it must stay that way!

The scene once again freezes and Prue can no longer hear the Elder's thoughts.

Kelly: Time to move on.

**Ext. Golden Gate Bridge, 2001:**

The three of them teleport in, just in time to see Prue orb in.

Kelly: The moment you first met.

Prue and Daniel look at each other and smile. Daniel reaches for Prue's hand and they watch their first moment together.

There is a man standing, looking down at the water, looking slightly green. Just then Prue orbs in.

Prue: Whoa, motion sickness (she notices where she is) and fear of heights!

The man looks at her and smiles, still looking queasy.

Man: So I guess you're Prue. I'm Daniel.

Prue: Oh, hey, so I guess we're working together … (To herself she whispers) He is hot!

Daniel: What was that?

He smiled kind of knowing what she said.

Prue: So how long have you been a Whitelighter?

Daniel: I actually just became one, same as you; I guess they thought we should figure it out together.

Prue (present): You made my heart melt when you said that!

Daniel lifts up Prue's chin and kisses her.

**Int. Office San Francisco, a week later:**

A blue light appears as Prue, Daniel and Kelly teleport into the office waiting area.

Daniel: Finally a seat.

He goes and sits next to past Prue.

Prue: No, Kel, did we have to come to this one? It's so horrible!

Kelly: I know it is but I have no control on where we go; it's your memories.

Daniel (to Kelly): Isn't this your office?

Prue/Kelly: DUH!

Receptionist: Prue Halliwell?

Past Prue looks up.

Receptionist: You can go in now.

Past Prue walks straight ahead and enters the room saying "Dr. Silverman"

Prue, Daniel and Kelly teleport into the room.

Dr. Silverman: Hi Miss Halliwell, please take a seat.

Prue sits on the chair opposite Dr Silverman and looks her straight in the eye.

Dr. Silverman: So Prue, why are you here today?

Prue (think for a moment): Well I was told to come here.

Dr. Silverman: Ah yes, a lot of my patients were been advised by someone to come here and they've always found it … helpful.

Prue: Well, I think this time it may be a little different; in fact I think, or at least hope, you may find this session helpful.

Dr. Silverman: Oh really and why is that?

Prue: I'm your new Whitelighter.

Dr. Silverman: Please leave.

Prue: I'm sorry but I can't do that, I've been sent to help you and that's what I'm going to do!

Dr. Silverman: Well, you're wasting your time!

Prue: And why is that?

Dr. Silverman: I've told the Elders already I'm not using my powers; I do not want to be magical.

Prue: Look, I know when you find out you've got powers it's scary and hard and you think you life is totally over but –

Dr. Silverman: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? Huh? You don't know anything about me; you don't know how hard it is for me! You have no idea!

Prue: Well, you know what? You're way, way wrong there. Have you woke up one day and found out you're one of the most powerful witches on earth, fought demons for 3 years and then be killed by the Source of All Evils assassin?! And then have your world turned upside down by being made a Whitelighter and having to start your life over again, never being able to see the people you love the most ever again?!

Dr. Silverman (standing up): Well, hey there, _Oprah_, my name Kelly Silverman, I'm half-witch half-soothsayer, now maybe my life hasn't sucked as much as yours but let's see, my dad turned evil, murdered my mom and then got himself vanquished, leaving little old me all alone in the world where I then vowed never to use magic again! Now will you please leave?

Prue: I've still got 56 minutes.

Daniel (present): Ooh bitch fight!

Prue (present): There's no bitch fight, sorry!

Kelly (present): You know when you said that I actually gained some respect for you, I could tell you were a strong character and I liked that; of course, it totally annoyed me at the same time because I knew you wouldn't leave me alone without a fight!

Past Kelly considers what Prue has said for a moment and slowly sits back down in her chair.

Past Kelly: Fine. Say what you've got to say; I've heard it all before!

Past Prue: Kelly, I'm not here to force you to use magic or judge you. (She pauses for a moment as if struggling to find the right words.) Can't we just try to get along? I mean we've both had a hard time; all I want to do is help you. You're a therapist, you help people by talking about their problems, their lives but have you ever talked about yours?

Kelly (present): And after that I actually began to like you even though I would never have admitted it!

Past Kelly (sighing): Look, I know that I am supposed to have some great magical destiny but my parents died at the hands of magic and it just doesn't feel right for me to use it!

Past Prue (sympathizing): No, that's not true, your parents died at the hands of evil! Just like my mom, but you know what, its magic that helped me avenge her death. Have you ever thought about avenging your parents' death?

Past Kelly: How can you even ask me that question, who wouldn't want justice for their parents' murder?!

Past Prue: How did your father turn evil?

Kelly waves her hand and the scene stops moving.

Prue: Uh hello it's not done.

Kelly: Oh come on we know the script my father was tortured to the point of turning evil it sucks but I think we should try to stay on happy notes!

Prue: Well this was an important memory for us!

Kelly: Well some of us have lives to get back too!

Daniel: Come on are we going or not?!

**Int. Prison Cell, 2001 Night:**

Prue, Kelly and Daniel teleport in.

Daniel: Where the hell are we? I can't see a thing

Past Prue orbs into a dark cell. In the corner there is a bed and the outline of a person can just be made out. The figure is breathing softly.

Prue walks over to the bed and lightly shakes them.

Man (groaning): What??!

Prue (smiling): Hey you.

The man sits up suddenly. In the light we can see that it is Bane.

Bane: Prue! Oh my god, how is this possible, Darryl told me you were dead?!

Prue: Well I kinda am…I'm a Whitelighter and you're my new charge.

He puts his hand to the back of her head and pulls her in for a kiss.

Daniel: Oh I like how you told me about this one!

Kelly waves her hand and the scene freezes.

Prue: I did! And anyway it's not like anything happened!

Kelly: Come on guys, think happy thoughts! I think we should probably move on.

Kelly and Prue join hands and after a second Daniel reluctantly does the same and they disappear in the usual blue light.

**Int. Apartment, 4 months later:**

Prue, Kelly and Daniel appear at the same moment as past Prue and Daniel orb in. Kelly freezes the scene.

Daniel: Our old apartment, god, I miss it!

Prue: Yeah, I loved this place!

Kelly waves her hand and the scene starts moving again.

Prue and Daniel orb in. They look worn out.

Prue: Here, sit down, you gave me a scare there, for a minute I thought I'd lost you!

She looks down tears forming in her eyes. As Daniel reaches for her hand she realizes something.

Daniel: Hey, don't talk like that you could ever get rid of me that easily!

Prue: Daniel, don't joke, you almost died, do you not realize that?!

Daniel: Prue, you just said it yourself, I ALMOST died, what's the big deal? It's part of the job and considering I'm already dead!

Prue: The big deal is that I love you!

Daniel gets a goofy smile on his face and Prue tries to scowl at him but ends up smiling back. He pulls her close for a long kiss.

**Ext. Golden Gate Bridge, 2001:**

Prue, Daniel and Kelly teleport in.

Kelly: Oh my God, is this –?

Prue/Daniel (looking at each other smiling): Yeah!

Prue (past): Danny, its freezing, what are we doing here?

Daniel (past): Well, I figured this would be the best place to do this.

He kneels down on one knee and an engagement ring orbs into his hand.

Daniel (past): Prue, we were supposed to help each other find our way, then go our separate ways, I don't know if this is our destiny but what the hell, I'm rewriting it! (He pauses and takes a breath.) Prue Halliwell, will you marry me?

Kelly waves her hand and the scene freezes.

Prue: Hello, it's not done yet, what are you doing?

Kelly: Come on, we all know the answer, we got to make up for lost time; we've got a lot of memories still to see!

They teleport out in a flash of blue light.

**Ext. Sacred Garden, November 5****th****, 2001:**

Kelly, Daniel and Prue teleport in.

Prue (happily): This is the one I've been waiting for.

Daniel (joking): Which one's this again?

Prue hits him playfully.

The garden is filled with flowers. There are about 100 seats laid out. There is a huge arch with pink and white orchids going all the way around the edge. Prue and Daniel stand facing each other. Prue's wearing a beautiful white wedding dress and Daniel's wearing a fitted white tux. Grams is standing in front of both of them performing the ceremony.

Grams: Blessed be. You may now kiss the bride.

Once again a blue light appears as they teleport out.

**Int. Apartment, 3 weeks later:**

Prue, Kelly and Daniel teleport into a dark bedroom.

Daniel: Which memory is this, I don't remember?

Kelly: Just watch.

They can just make out the outline of a double bed with a man sleeping on the right-hand side; the other side is empty. The clock on the bedside cabinet reads 2:15. There is a small beam of light coming from the bathroom.

Daniel: Where's Prue?

Kelly motions towards the bathroom. They teleport into the bathroom to find past Prue standing with her cell phone in her hand.

Daniel: What the hell are you doing with you cell phone in the bathroom at 2:15 in the morning?

Prue: Freaking out!

A blue light appears and past Kelly teleports in. She looks straight at Prue, Daniel and Kelly as if she sees them but doesn't say anything.

Present Prue (whispering): Can you (pointing at past Kelly) her you see us?

Present Kelly: Yeah, it's part of my power to be able to see other soothsayers or myself in this case, whilst working.

Past Kelly (moodily to past Prue): What is it?!

Past Prue: I …I think I'm gunna throw up!

She leaps towards the toilet and almost throws up.

Past Kelly: You woke me up at 2:15 to tell me that?!

Past Prue: No, I woke you up at 2:15 to tell you that I'm pregnant!

Past Kelly: Oh …

Past Prue: Yep!

Past Kelly: Well, hum, how do you feel about it?

Past Prue: Happy, scared, confused; I mean Danny and I have only been married for 3 weeks! I love Daniel more than anything else in the world but are we ready to be parents - would we even be good parents, would I even be a good mom?!

Past Prue buries her head in her hands. Past Kelly kneels next to her and puts her hand reassuringly on her back.

Past Kelly: Hey, now you listen to me! You are a kind, loving, wonderful person and you will make a great mom! And the fact that you and Daniel love each other so much means you will be awesome parents; your kid's lucky to have you!

Past Kelly lifts Prue's chin up with her hand and carefully nods Prue's head.

Past Kelly: Yes, Kelly, you are so right but that's just because you're so fabulous! Now you can teleport out and go back to bed!

Past Prue (smiling): Thanks.

They both stand up and hug. Kelly looks at present Daniel, Prue and herself, smiles and then disappears in a blue light. Past Prue looks at the spot Kelly was just looking at, frowns and walks straight through her future self and back to bed.

Daniel: Whoa honey you never told me you felt like this.

Prue: Well it's was embarrassing I didn't think there was much point bringing it up.

Daniel: Still I'd wish you had told me. And you look kinda shaken now I mean are you sure your ok?

Kelly: Yeah are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost.

Prue: (shakes her head) Yeah, I'm –

A blue light engulfs them all of a sudden as they teleport out.

**Int. Halliwell Manor- Kitchen, 1999**

This time, past Prue is lying on the ground; a transparent version of herself is hovering above her unconscious past body. She looks like she's chanting but everything is frozen.

Daniel: What is this time? (To Prue) What happened to your hair?

Prue: (wide-eyed, to Danny) What do you mean? I liked my hair that way. (She shakes her head.) Never mind. This is the first time I actually faced a ghost. Fought one, get it?

They look around and watch another spirit ready to attack past Prue.

Kelly: Is that him?

Prue: Yeah, Jackson Ward. Just let things go, will you, Kel

Kelly: 'Kay.

Time resumes and past Prue starts her spell.

Past Prue: (firmly)

"Ashes to ashes, spirit to spirit,

Take his soul, banish this evil."

Jackson Ward screams in pain and starts smoking. He starts to fade as he continues to scream.

Another, younger man, Andy Trudeau, walks over toward past, corporeal Prue and kneels down next to her to perform CPR.

Daniel: Who's that guy?

Prue: Shh.

A red-haired woman dressed all in black appears in the kitchen, like she's sitting on an invisible chair.

Jackson Ward explodes into flame. The Soul Collector holds out her hand and catches a piece of the flame.

Past Prue: Who are you?

Soul Collector: I was hoping to take you or your sister, but it looks like your soul is safe. (pause) For now.

As she talks, Andy continues his CPR on Prue. Her spirit is pulled back into her body.

The Soul Collector looks at the flame in her hand and crushes it out as she flames out herself.

Prue's spirit is pulled completely back into her body.

Andy: (softly) Come on.

The scene freezes once more and Danny doesn't leave any of the girls the time to speak:

Daniel: Who the hell is the guy?!

Prue: (tears in the eyes) He's Andy. (Sterner) You dude should be grateful to him! I wouldn't even be here today without him.

Daniel reddens, obviously jealous as Prue stops herself and seems like thinking.

Kelly: (to Prue) What is it?

Prue: (shrugging) Nothing, just wondering what happened to the demon, never saw her after and neither did my sisters, as far as I know.

Kelly: Whatever, she probably got herself vanquished; she didn't look like that powerful to me.

They hold hands and teleport out once again.

**Int. San Francisco Memorial Hospital, 7 and a half months later: **

Prue, Daniel and Kelly teleport into a hospital room.

Past Prue is in the hospital bed and Daniel is by her side.

Past Prue (smiling): Look what we did.

Past Daniel: She's perfect.

Past Prue: She is, isn't she?

Prue (present): God we were so corny.

Daniel: Yeah! I'm thinking we should move on?

Kelly: Oh giving orders now are we?

Daniel: That's how I got where I am today.

Kelly: Keep telling yourself that.

Daniel: Jealousy is a sin.

Kelly: Never stopped you!

Prue: Break it up Paris and Nicole! Places to go people to see let's move!

They grab hands and teleport out.

**Int. Phoebe's Condo 2006:**

Kelly, Daniel and Prue teleport in.

Prue (under her breath): Oh crap!

Daniel: Where are we?

Kelly: Oh trust me you'll see!

Prue stands on Kelly's foot.

Kelly (whispering to Prue): Aw!

The Charmed Ones orb in.

Phoebe looks at Paige.

Phoebe: I'll go get her some water.

She and Paige start to get up but are then zapped by a wave of white light.

They fall on the floor unconscious.

Zohar and Nomed step out and walk towards the sister.

Zohar: It's tempting just to kill them now, isn't it?

Nomed: Oh it's never that easy. History proves that. Besides … we need them as much as they need us.

Zohar: Still killing them would hugely benefit us, in the underworld we would be treated as king's and made the next source!

He creates an energy ball and plays with contemplating whether to throw it.

Just then white lights appear as someone orbs in behind them.

Prue: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Daniel looks at Prue furiously.

Daniel: What the hell is this?!

Prue (defeated): Well you may as well watch and see

The two men turn around.

Nomed: Well, well what have we here, hello Prue, last time I checked you were dead.

Prue: And you will be too in a minute if you don't shut up!

Zohar takes a step towards her but Nomed puts out his hand and stops him.

Nomed: Now Prue you're hardly in a position to be making threats now are you?

Prue glares at him.

Nomed (continuing): I mean you wouldn't want your sisters to know your alive would you because well that would mean you'd be sent back to the grave, wouldn't it?

Prue: Not if I kill you!

Nomed: Come now, Prue you wouldn't do such a thing, why who would help save your sisters then?

Prue stares at them until she eventually sits on the couch.

Prue: Fine but I'm waiting here until they wake up. And just so you know if you try anything, you'll be begging me to kill you.

Daniel: This is great, just fucking great! Are you trying to get taken away from us, from me? Are you trying to get yourself caught?!

Prue: No Danny, of course not! Come on cut me some slack they weren't even awake! And were about to get killed! Trust me this situation would be a whole lot worse if I hadn't of came! Imagine what woulda happened if they had just died?!

Daniel: I guess when you put it that way… And I mean it was only once.

Kelly looks at the floor and Prue doesn't meet Daniel's eyes. Daniel notices the tension and the fact that they're not looking at him.

Daniel: Right?

Prue: Well I guess this little quest is supposed to help us so, no this is not the only time I have done something like this.

Daniel: Prue! I know you have never been one for the rules but it's not just you anymore I mean it hasn't been for a long time you have responsibilities!

Prue: I've always had responsibilities -

Daniel: Yeah and look what happened to you the first time! You were murdered!

Prue looks hurt and looks at the floor tears forming in her eyes.

Daniel: Look, I'm sorry; I just don't want to lose you!

He hugs her and she wraps her arms around him.

Prue: I know I'm sorry I should have told you but I always make sure that I won't get seen.

Daniel: Ok I guess I'll let it slide since it's our anniversary but you would be in big trouble if it wasn't.

Prue: Is that a threat because I could take you any day!

Daniel turns to Kelly.

Daniel: And I can't believe you knew!

Kelly: Uh, get over it already so we can move on!

They take one last look at the scene before them as Prue is arguing with Zohar.

Daniel: So how many times have you saved them anyways?

Kelly: Oh let's just say I am SHOCKED this is the only one we've seen so far!

Prue (sarcastically): Ha, ha, ha.

They teleport out.

**Ext. Alley - Present, Afternoon:**

Billie is fighting a demon. He looks human but has a tattoo on his forehead**. **She telekinetically throws him in to a wall. A girl with long brown hair orbs in behind her, Billie doesn't notice.

Madison: Hey! What are you doing?!

Billie: Oh honey, it's ok. Don't worry; you have to get out of here right now before you get hurt.

Madison: No I think you need to get out of here before YOU get hurt.

Before Billie has the chance to respond the demon gets up and throws an energy ball at her. Billie notices this just in time to deflect it back, vanquishing him.

Madison: Now look what you did!

Billie: Look I don't know who the hell you are or who you think you are but he was a very bad man and I just saved you from him!

Madison: No you just vanquished MY demon.

Billie: What do you mean your demon and aren't you a bit young to be leading demons?!

An angry look spreads across Madison's face.

Madison: It's none of your business what I meant and I'm old enough to do what I want!

Billie: Oh is that what you told your kindergarten teacher? And I think you'll find it is my business as I'm the one who'll take your ass down!

Madison looks like she could explode as she forms a small ball of orbs and quickly throws them at Billie, before Billie can react the ball hits her and sends her flying backwards.

Billie (to herself): Ouch!

Madison: Better luck next time, bitch!

She orbs out.

Billie (out loud): You just messed with the wrong witch.

**Int. Magic School present:**

Madison orbed into one of the many long corridors in Magic School. She looked around checking no one was there and proceeded to walk down the corridor.

Man (from behind her): Late Madison?

Madison turns around to face the man known as Leo Wyatt.

Madison (smiling guiltily): Uh yeah, I umm left a book in my locker...

Leo: Funny, I don't remember seeing you in history.

Madison (looking at floor): I kinda had something to do.

Leo: You missed a very important lesson; we talked about the battle that brought the source to power.

Madison: I'm sorry sir, you know that I'm more experienced than a lot of my class mates will ever be in there whole life anyways!

Leo: Well you better hurry up and get to potions so you can teach your Professor a thing or two.

Madison (laughing): Yes Professor.

Leo Walks away down the corridor in the opposite direction from Madison.

Leo: Oh and I expect your assignment on the source to be outstanding with great detail paid to the battle that brought him to power.

Madison heads to class with a smile.

**Int. Halliwell Manor, 2007: **

Piper walks into the manor lost in thought as she takes her bags into the kitchen. Phoebe looks up as she walks in. she notices the look on Piper's face.

Phoebe: Hey, honey, what's up? Are you ok?

Piper: Yeah I'm fine I just – nothing, I'm fine.

Phoebe: Who you trying to convince? What happened?

Piper: I just, I could have sworn I saw Prue earlier! I know it sounds stupid but I saw her.

Phoebe: Oh, honey, we all make mistakes sometimes …

She leans over and touches her arm.

Piper (as she hugs Phoebe): Yeah, you're right.

_But I didn't make a mistake this time_, she thinks. _I saw Prue and I'm going to find her._

****

After years of life as a Charmed One, Prue Halliwell is continuing her life and her destiny as a Whitelighter. However, a new life comes with new rules. No longer allowed to have any contact with her sisters, the Charmed Ones, what will become of her when she is discovered? Against quest to prove her existence, Prue fights to remain hidden and to remain alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks to everyone who read the first chapter.

I was wondering what you would like to see happen in the story so ideas welcome .

I'll get the new chapter up asap.

Mony19 – No Madison is actually 15 she's supposed to be 5 or there abouts lol but she's not (will be explained later:-P)

Thanks, Kaysha14.


End file.
